Behind Locked Doors
by lovelessx
Summary: Hermione tells Harry that the view is brilliant in an old tower classroom that is abandoned. Little did he know that someone told his favorite person that it was quiet and undisturbed up there. Thus, when everyone's favorite hero arrives he is ticked to s
1. Part 1

**Title:** Behind Locked Doors  
**Author:** lovelessx  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** hard R- language, violence, and adult content  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** slash,fighting,violence turned into snogging, wanking  
**Summary:** Hermione tells Harry that the view is brilliant in an old tower classroom that is abandoned. Little did he know that someone told his favorite person that it was quiet and undisturbed up there. Thus, when everyone's favorite hero arrives he is ticked to see his arch nemisis there, but they were promptly locked together in the room with some heavy duty locking charms that even Boy Wonder and Drama Queen couldn't get themselves out of.

**Part 1**

"Are you sure this will work, Granger?" Pansy was antsy at best right now, with the war looming and her parents pressing her to follow them and take the dark mark. Like few others in her house, she was planning on refusing. True, she thought the preservation of purebloods was important but she didn't want to kill every last muggle-tainted wizard or witch. She just couldn't see herself standing over a snivelling little Hufflepuff or one of those Gryffindor brats-especially Hermione Granger. The thought of herself even uttering the words '_crucio_' and pointing her want at Granger made the black haired Slytherin to shudder.

"Yes, of course it will. I assure you-once Harry makes Malfoy see that not all Gryffindors and halfbloods are bad, then he will hopefully consider Voldemort to be an imbecile and lead the rest of your lot towards... a longer and healthier life." The bushy haired Gryffindor was nodding her head in confidence. Pansy shifted her weight from foot to foot. Blaise Zabini stood on her left and whispered something in her ear, eyeing Granger carefully. Pansy nodded and looked thoughtful before asking one last question.

"I'm just looking out for Draco, he's like a brother to me. I don't want him to get hurt." In her seventh year at Hogwarts Pansy had grown into a considerably fine young woman with wisdom comparable to Granger's and she mirrored the sisterly care towards Draco Malfoy that Hermione showed towards Harry Potter.

Harry yawned as he strolled in late to breakfast. Hermione was deep in conversation with Ron and Seamus when he joined them, reaching for some pumpkin juice and toast. He usually woke up happy nowadays since his nightmares had subsided last year. Now people liked to think that he dreamed of puppydogs and running through a field of flowers since the school's brooding hero seemed to be ten times cheerier in his seventh year. He nodded to his fellow house mates and piled his plate with scrambled eggs and sausage.

"So what are we talking about this morning?" Harry smiled as he cut into the conversation being held. He laughed when Ron and Seamus explained to him that they were talking about catching Malfoy writing poetry by the lake. He nearly sprayed his pumpkin juice all over Hermione and Ron when he heared an icy voice behind him.

"Think poetry is funny, Potter? And here I thought all Gryffindors were all bleeding hearts. Apparently you all have _no_ taste for art whatsoever." Harry slowly turned around to offer the blonde Slytherin and lopsided grin. Even the evil git couldn't ruin his mornings anymore, he just developed sarcasm-thank's to Malfoy oddly enough.

"Morning to you too, Sunshine," if possible, Harry's grin got wider as his house mates snickered. "And here _we_ thought that Slytherins-_especially_ Malfoys would never show such emotions in poetry. How could you with such icy hearts?" Malfoy growled at him and muttered under his breath as he stalked to his table, morning ruined. Harry's mood brightened even more. "Really, it's gotten too easy over the years, don't you agree Ron?" Ron nodded with a grin to match Harry's and they all set off together to head towards Potions. Okay, maybe there was one thing that could still ruin his mornings.

After a morning of insults and house points deductions for rediculous reasons, Harry was dragging his feet as he and Ron walked Hermione to her Arithmacy lesson so they could prolong going to Charms. Hermione looked hesitant before mentioning it to him. It had been a week since she talked with Pansy and Blaise and they had agreed to get Harry and Draco in the same place on Saturday and leave them there til Sunday.

"Harry... there's an old abandoned tower in the old part of the castle- it used to be a classroom for astronomy but it was too small . No one really knows about it anymore, I found it a while ago, so it's really quiet and undisturbed. It could be a good place for you to relax and um.. unwind a little? Your days are usually miserable once you get to Potions and I...we would really like to see you in a good mood all day. Want me to show you where it is tomorrow?" She crossed her fingers inside her robe and prayed silently that her and Pansy's idea would work. When Harry nodded she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Brilliant. Walk with me after breakfast tomorrow and um... make sure you bring some extra food with you.. incase you're up there a while." She hoped he didn't hear the plan behind her masked voice.

After a lousy breakfast of eggs and toast that was unsatisfying to his tastes, Draco Malfoy strode off towards Potions-which surely brightened his day. Professor Snape has, as usual, made all Gryffindors miserable-especially Potter. Now he was in a brilliant mood for the day, occasionally calling insults to the three musketeers in the halls. It wasn't until after dinner that Pansy cornered him in the common room that his thoughts focused.

"Draco, love! How was your day?" She seemed in a good mood and her poetry journal that he stole sometimes was in her hands. He shrugged in response and half drifted into thoughts about when his father would ask him to take the dark mark. Every night he got off behind closed curtains and silencing charms on the fact that he could one day be standing over sodding Potter and his band of do-gooders and mangling them with curses left and right. That familiar heat stirred in his loins when Pansy's nagging voice brought him back to reality. "You weren't paying attention. What I was saying was that I found a better place for you to write your poems without the chance of anyone seeing you.

"Especially sodding Gryffindors?" He seemed hopeful at the prospect of finally getting some privacy. She nodded and started rambling about an abandoned room in a tower with a window that showed most of the Hogwart's grounds. _Finally, some peace and quiet._

"Stop by the kitchens tomorrow and get breakfast then I'll take you up there." She smiled and turned to sit by the fire and write more love poems. For a Slytherin, she was very lovey dovey. _Girls,_ Draco thought with a shake of his head. _All's they're good for is a good blowjob._

Draco had done as Pansy instructed, stopping first at the kitchens for a better breakfast than he usually got, and was now being led up many flights of coiling stairs that reminded him sickeningly of Divination. At long last they reached the room. It was warm, with one window, and old tappestries of the houses hanging from the walls. There was an old muggle instrument under the window, Pansy explained it as a 'telescope' that you look at the stars with at night. Draco had scoffed and pushed it into a corner, pulling a chair up from one of the desks to the window. It did have a nice view of the lake and forbidden forest. He thanked his fellow Slytherine and watched her leave before turning to the window, quill and parchment ready, to think of what to write about. He saw the whomping willow and grinned, quickly scribbling down some morbid phrases about the looks of the old tree.

Draco had lost track of time, getting lost in his poem about the viscious willow, and he all but fell out of his chair and broke his quill when he heard the door click open and shut. He whipped around and gaped at the sight he saw. _Potter._

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" He spat at the Hogwart's Hero as he scrambled to his feet and scowled at the broken quill. There was another faint click and Draco screwed his face up in confusion. "Was that a door lock?"

"Um.." Potter replied eloquently and turned around to try to unlock it. "Alohomora... Alohomora... AHLOHOMORA!" Fuck. No, no fucking way was Draco Malfoy locked in a room with Harry sodding Potter! Potter turned around slowly, a slight pink coloring his cheeks. "Um, I guess we're stuck here.. Hermione told me I should come here to relax since your House Head seems hell-bent on making my life a living hell, even if I'm saving his sorry ass along with every other bloody wizard in our world..." Potter's emerald eyes had hardened as he lost himself in his explanation for being there. Draco nearly found the sight cute. _Wait, WHAT! CUTE! What. The. Fuck._

"Oh, come off it, Potter." Draco grumbled, poking his head out the window to find that, yes, indeed there was no way of getting out. There was just a straight drop to the ground from the top of the tower. "Un-fucking-believable. How the hell did-oh. I see. You said your mud-blood told you to come here? Well, Pansy instructed me I should write my poems up here. Though I don't know why or how, but our fucking girls set us up. Apparently, to Pansy, you are poetry to me and to Granger, I am relaxing to you. Fuck." Draco was rambling after his epiphany and was pacing back and forth in front of Potter. Potter reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders, spinning him to face him. "Gah-Potter, what the fuck are you doing! I do not like to be man handled, you pouf!" Potter had the gaul to smirk, which was eerie because Potter doesn't _smirk_.

"I'm stopping you in your tracks, you're making me dizzy you git. And I'm not a pouf- I fancy girls just as much as you or.. wait, no I fancy girls. You're the pouf. Everyone knows how much of a flamer you are." There was that goddamned smirk again! Draco pushed against Potter's chest, which he found to be hard under his palms.

"I am _not_ a pouf, Potter! No one would make such insinuations about a Malfoy!" Potter just snickered and helped himself to the chair Draco had been sitting in. Draco foresaw many fights in the near future until they found their way out. He waited a few minutes before shouting at Potter again, "Well! What do you propose we do, Wonder Boy? Get me out of this mess! _Save_ me! I know it's your bloody wet dream." Potter turned and gave an amused snort before turning back to the window.

"Get yourself out, Malfoy. I like the view from here and I think I'll stay here a while." Draco sputtered and turned towards another chair and sulked for another half hour before making another complaint.

"It's getting hot, what is the weather today!" He leaned back in his chair, fanning himself and tugging at his green and silver tie.

"So take off your shirt, wanker. It's getting closer to lunch, so the suns beating down on the castle." Potter had the nerve to shrug, he was only wearing a fitted red and gold Gryffindor shirt and baggy muggle jeans. It didn't look half bad and made his unruly hair look good. Draco was discreetely eying the other boy while shucking off his robes and loosening his tie before tossing that and his shirt over a dusty desk and leaning against the cool stone of the wall opposite from Harry.

"Didn't take you for the messy type, Malfoy." Draco shrugged and caught himself grinning before Harry turned around.

"Looks can be deceiving and you are quite the presumptuous little bastard if you've thought that after seven years." Potter smirked at that, which was eerie because Potter doesn't _smirk._ Harry took a moment to let his eyes take in the vision before him. Almost white blonde hair fell to just below a defined jaw. Green eyes lingered on a creamy neck that he'd love to leave a mark on. His eyes fell lower to admire toned muscles from Quidditch, but still elegantly lean and lithe. Harry grinned to see that the blonde's right nipple was pierced with a tasteful silver hoop that brought out the color of his eyes. He tried not to let his eye's widen at the fine trail of hair from his navel that disappeared into his trousers. While Draco looked good in his school uniform, Harry licked his lips at what he must look like without it on.

"Hey, Potter, let's play truth or dare to pass the time. Harry made no qualms about it and turned his chair towards Draco, being broken from his admirations. _This could be interesting._ "I'll start, Truth or Dare?" Potter seemed to think a minute before answering.

"Dare." Bloody Gryffindor.

"Fine, I dare you to kiss the ground in front of me. Right there." Draco spat where he was pointing, his saliva mixing with the dusty floor. Harry visually grimaced, but being the brave Gryffindor and never one to back out of a challenge kneeled before Draco and lapped up the saliva and dust in one long stroke of his tongue. He coughed and conjured a glass of water to chase the dust and his enemie's saliva with. Draco grinned as he heard him mutter 'gross' under his breath.

"Truth or Dare, git?" Potter's green eyes were now burning with a mix of annoyance and revenge. Draco carefully thought his choice.

"Truth.." Fucking Slytherin.

"Fine, So what's it like to be the bloody prat who is just another drone in Voldemort's army? A prat who's father is in jail for assistance in the murder of my Godfather.." Potter's voice sounded terse as his question sounded odd in Draco's ears. Draco looked startled at first, words already forming on his lips to protest that he hadn't taken the dark mark yet, that his father would get out sooner or later- no thanks to him, and that Sirius was stock raving mad. Wrong thing to say.

Draco didn't have time to breath after he finished his protests before Harry lunged at him, his fist connecting with Draco's jaw with a satisfying _pop._ He ducked the first blow Draco threw back, but failed to miss the punch to his stomach. Harry grunted in pain and stumbled back. They tumbled about in a fist fight for a few minutes before, somehow unknown to Draco, they both were clutching each other and entwining their tongues in a heated sloppy kiss. Desire practically hung in the air around them as their tongues battled for dominance. Draco pulled away first and shifted himself on Harry so he was straddling him. "Truth or Dare, Potter?" His clouded eyes twinkled. Potter's cheeks were bright pink and he was panting beneath him. He looked like he was having trouble deciding.

"Er.. dare..? No, truth. Definitely not dare. Wait--!" Potter was losing his own battle and Draco held up a hand.

"Ah, but you already chose dare. So, I dare you to take care of my hard on." He grinned as Potter paled, those green eyes growing wider.

"But-wait! Are you saying you just got turned on from that kiss! You're a pouf!" Potter shrank back, trying to become one with the floor.

"Oh, come off it, Potter. You liked it just as much!" To prove his point, Draco rolled his hips so the boy beneath him could feel his growing errection press against his own. Without warning, a soft groan escaped Harry and Draco's mouth watered to taste the brunette again. "Now... Your hands, in my pants, now!" He barked orders at Harry like he was nothing more than a lowly house elf. He couldn't hide his grin when Harry blushed darker, if possible.

"B-but! How..? What...Malfoy, you trust me with my fingers around your prick!" Harry was fishing in his head frantically for an excuse. The blonde seemed to consider this a moment before nodding.

"You're a Gryffindor, give me your word. Besides-I know you want to."

"But I was almost sorted into Slytherin!" Harry seemed hell-bent on getting out from under him but the truth was that if he really wanted to get up, he only had to give a small push- he was, after all, stronger than Draco. After a look from the blonde, he shriveled back against the floor again. "Okay, I promise I wont hurt you.." Harry took in a long breath and let it out as his shaking hands made their way to Draco's waistband, fingers hooking just under the hem.

Harry wasn't sure when, but Draco had rolled off of him and was sitting against the stone wall, his knees bent and feet flat on the floor and his legs were spread in a 'V', waiting for Harry. Harry gulped and fumbled with the blonde's belt nervously before unzipping his enemy and pulling out his throbbing hard-on. Green eye's widened, obviously impressed, and idly teased the tip with flicking his thumb over the slit before a muffled noise from the blonde urged him on. After a few seconds, Harry found a steady pace to wank off his enemy, squeazing his fingers and applying pressure to the vein on the underside and _twisting_ his hand with each stroke. Draco was suddenly alive beneath his ministrations, writhing and burrying his fingers in Harry's thick mess of hair. Suddenly, the lewd scenarios Harry had only dreamed of suddenly seemed possible and not at all a bad idea. He had no idea he would have this kind of effect on Malfoy.

"Fuck, Potter.. Uhnn.."

"A-am I doing this okay? It's.. it's kind of akward from the opposite angle.." Harry gulped nervously when Draco moaned in responce, hips bucking frantically into Harry's hand. It didn't take much more before Draco was moaning Harry's name and shooting his white seed all over Harry's hand and his pale stomach. When he recovered he quickly tucked himself away and nearly burst into fits of laughter at the sight of Potter, staring at his spunk on Harry's hands.

"Lick it all off and _maybe_ I'll give you a blow job, Potter." He snickered as Harry's eyes widened and he was quick to shove a finger all the way in his mouth and suck it base to tip, face scrunching at the odd taste.

**A/N** Hee hee! Ok so I could of put more smut in, but I have an idea for my opening of part 2! Hope you liked part one, check back soon for part 2.


	2. Part 2

**Title:** Behind Locked Doors  
**Author:** lovelessx

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** hard R- language, violence, and adult content  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** slash,fighting,violence turned into snogging, wanking  
**Summary:** Hermione tells Harry that the view is brilliant in an old tower classroom that is abandoned. Little did he know that someone told his favorite person that it was quiet and undisturbed up there. Thus, when everyone's favorite hero arrives he is ticked to see his arch nemisis there, but they were promptly locked together in the room with some heavy duty locking charms that even Boy Wonder and Drama Queen couldn't get themselves out of.

**Part 2**

"Ew, gross! This stuff is nasty, Malfoy!" Harry pulled his sticky hand away from his mouth and blushed when Malfoy's laughter reached his ears. "Well, you try it you great git!" He smeared a white glob over the blonde's lips and was startled when Malfoy stopped laughing and pulled one of Harry's fingers into his mouth. Harry's jaw dropped and his cock twitched when the blonde swirled his tongue around the finger, inplying how talented with his mouth he was. Malfoy pulled back and sat against the wall, licking his lips where Harry had smeared a white glob of his own fluid.

"Now, now, Potter, it's not _that_ bad, is it? Look, I can do it. Anything I can do, you can do better, right? Honestly... and if you don't, oh well- guess you just won't be getting a bloody amazing blowjob, your first I'm sure.." Malfoy was rambling on and on but after the challenge of doing things better than Malfoy, Harry sucked up his pride and was making a rather wanton display of his own hidden talents yet to be discovered, eyes never leaving Malfoy. Draco had stopped midsentence when he finally noticed what Harry was doing and felt heat pooling in his groin again at the sight. _Harry Potter is licking my spunk off of his hands in a sexy way, insinuating all the better things I could be doing with his mouth right now and I'm getting hard again. Pansy, I love you._ Draco grinned and pushed Harry to his back before the Gryffindor even finished his hand. He quickly rid the brunette of his jeans and boxers-_Green boxers? Oh how Slytherin indeed..._- and was fisting Harry's cock and drawing the most melodic, needy sounds from the Gryffindor. "Damn, Potter, you _are_ poetry with all those lovely noises you are making."

Harry was in heaven. He'd died, Voldemort must have killed him via telepathy and now he was in a poufy wizard heaven that supplied his very own Draco Malfoy to service him. _Hermione, I love you._ And he intended to thank her, indeed. Harry was enjoying the blonde's tight fist but was in no way prepared to be engulfed by heat and look down between his legs to see the Slytherin swallow him whole, he nearly came when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of the blonde's throat.

"Holy. Fuck. Draco!" Harry's head fell back and his face scrunched up in extacy when the Slytherin used his free hand to massage his balled while his head bobbed up and down Harry's length, tongue dragging up the underside and pressing against the vein. Draco grinned around Harry's length when he felt the boy tense up and heard another cry of his name. He swallowed his cock whole again and he felt Harry come down his throat. The Slytherin rubbed the Gryffindor's stomach affectionately and sat back against the wall.

"Not a pouf, eh? Like that, did you?" Draco smirked at the wild look in those mesmerizing green eyes.

"Well... I.. um, didn't think.. I was one... guess now I know?" Harry sat up and took note of Draco's half hard cock. "Ready for another go then? I suspect you have things to teach me." Draco grinned at that and pulled the Gryffindor on top of him again.

Pansy and Hermione were trying their best to stiffle their giggles from outside the large oak door that led to the room they locked the boys in. They quietly unlocked the door as soon as the boys started to get into a scuffle earlier, incase they had to rush in to break them up, but now they weren't sure their boys would be coming out anytime soon. They walked down later that day to the Great Hall for lunch and nodded to Dumbledore when they walked in. They had told the Headmaster of their plan to end the rivalry between the Hogwart's Golden Boy and the Slytherin Ice Prince the day after they had agreed on their plan. For show, they spewed off a few snide remarks at each other to keep up appearances for their class mates. Slytherin and Gryffindor would always fight, but the biggest rivalry in years was coming to an end.

"Harry.." Draco woke up sometime later on top of a pile of old dusty tapestries and found himself naked in the arms of an equally naked Harry Potter. Memories of the afternoon flooded back to him and a faint smile graced his lips. "Harry? Wake up, you great oaf." The boy beside him stirred with a sleep-muffled groan.

"Urr... what? What time is it?" Harry yawned and curled himself tighter around the blonde, trying to gain more body heat. After the sunset, the room had gotten considerably colder, but neither thought to figure a way to get out of the room since they were too busy exploring every inch of each other all day.

"Harry... What will my father say?" Draco's voice waivered and the worry was evident in the usually cold gray eyes. "I mean.. any day now he was supposed to call upon me to join up with the Dark Lord and take the mark... I.. I don't want to disappoint him, but I really want to be with you- hell I've wanted to be near you since you turned down my friendship first year." By the end of his explanation, his voice had taken on a bitter tone. Harry hugged him tighter to him and ran a Quidditch-callused hand through silky hair and 'hmmed'.

"I dunno, love... you don't have to tell him, I mean... d'you really want to take the Dark Mark?" Harry frowned at the thought of his newfound lover being branded like cattle by the psycho trying to kill him. They had cleared up so much over the afternoon of exploring each other. He felt Draco shrug and tensed, waiting for the answer.

"Yes and no.. To make my father proud, yes... but I see what you mean about standing over you and trying to kill you or Granger or Finnigan...so no, and plus Voldemort is a creepy dude, hell-bent and obsessed over a kid since he was one isn't healthy... he's just a big kid bullying a little kid who knocked down his sand castle in the sand box and didn't know it. Stupid bastard..." Draco nuzzled his face into the crook of Harry's neck and shivered. "Maybe I should be a spy for Dumbledore..." Harry considered this for a long moment.

"It's too dangerous..."

"Bullshit, Snape's doing it."

"Snape... is an adult and has years of practice."

"So what? I'm of age, I'm considered an adult! Potter, I can do it!"

"It's not that you can't! It's that I won't _let_ you! It's way too dangerous and I don't want to risk you getting hurt, you git!" Draco stilled and thought about this and decided on smiling and pressing chaste kisses to Harry's neck, who in turn pulled him closer and murmered for him to go back to sleep and they would deal with one obstacle at a time. In the morning they would have to leave their somewhat-sanctuary... that is, if they ever figured a way to unlock it.

In the morning the boys woke up and dressed in what they were wearing the previous day and tried to unlock the oak door again, only to find it had already been unlocked. They immidiately knew Hermione and Pansy must have come back to let them out earlier. The Slytherin and Gryffindor made their way halfway down the steps of the tower before the blonde stopped midstride and almost caused Harry to fall down the steps.

"We can't walk into the Great Hall holding hands! Hell, we can't even walk into the great hall looking like we've been having sex all of yesterday!" Draco looked at Harry wild-eyed and squeezed his hand.

"I-what? Oh.. right... Um, you want to go first and I'll go to Gryffindor to change first? You can say to your friends you fell asleep up in that tower you were at and I can get Hermione to tell my house something." At Draco's frantic nod Harry smiled and they shared one last lingering kiss before parting ways at the bottom of the steps. Harry had his hands in his pockets as he walked back to his dorm and noticed a piece of parchment folded up in there and pulled it out, smiling fondly at the message.

_Meet me at our "place" at eleven pm tonight._

Harry shot up in bed in the middle of the night, night shirt drenched in a cold sweat. _Damn Voldemort, damn him... feeds me those fucking dreams every fucking night... as if I don't wish it were true enough already. That snake of a bastard will pay when I get my hands on him._ Harry wiped his face and felt around his nightstand for his glasses. When he found them he put on his beat-up old spectacles and muttered a _tempus_.

"Fuck... 2:38 in the morning on a god damn Friday..." Harry lingered on the thought that a Friday was when his dream started to take place, with the knowledge of Slytherin poetry and Hermione's advice... Maybe the impossible isn't so impossible after all.

_-End-_

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to get the second one out! Hope you liked it... I know I made the ending kind of sad..ish.. but hey, I left it so you can make your own assumption of the outcome!


End file.
